Chapter 47 - The Impossible Task Completed, Last Night Of Peace
Rodney, Ash, Misty and Brock stared at the towing pokémon as it stared at them with the intensity of a blazing fire. “Alright I would usually stay to fight, but its night time and that pokémon has the advantage. So we have two choices we can head into the oasis to try and hide or we can head back toward the sandstorm.” suggested Rodney “Well I vote back toward the sandstorm…maybe we can lose it in there.” laughed Ash “Chu.” said Pikachu “But the forest is closer we might be able to lose it there.” suggested Misty “But we don’t know what’s in there…for all we know it might be something worse in there.” mentioned Brock “Yeah your right, but can we get away from that pokémon…I mean it looks really intense.” wondered Misty Rodney looked over at the dragon and then looked up at the blue sphere of aura that he had illuminating the area. “I got an idea, but I don’t know if it’ll work. Hekilos I could use your help?” asked Rodney “He.” nodded Helikos “Alright Sandslash, Tidus return.” said Rodney Rodney held out two pokéballs and both Tidus and Sandslash disappeared into them in a flash of red light. He then moved over in front of Ash, Misty and Brock an Hekilos jumped over beside him. “Ash, Misty, Brock get ready to run.” ordered Rodney “What’s the plan?’ asked Ash Just then the pokémon’s horns began to glow once again with white energy and a white sphere began to form in-between them. “Alright grab each others hand.” ordered Rodney Ash, Misty and Brock grabbed each others hand and watched as Rodney readied himself like he was about to take the attack on. The Diaburosu fired the attack and Rodney threw his hands up in front of him catching the attack with his energy. When he caught the attack it caused him to slide back several feet before coming to complete stop. “Now Helikos!” shouted Rodney All of a sudden Helikos let out a roar and began to glow with a red energy around it. It then began to a white energy that appeared around it like it was reading for an attack. Just then a ball of fire started to form in front of Hekilos’s face as it raised its head. They then notice the blue energy glowing around Rodney as he held back the pokémons attack. He then threw his hand downward causing the Diaburosu’s attack to spin back towards it. Hekilos then threw it’s head forward and fired a large orange colored stream of fire that collied with the other attack pushing it back faster. The attack hit the Diaburosu and caused a huge explosion that sent out a powerful shockwave. “Quick let’s go!” shouted Rodney He grabbed Misty’s hand and they all took off running behind him as the blue light shing over headed faded and disappeared. “Hay I can’t see…how do you know where we’re going?” asked Misty “I don’t need light…I can use aura to see.” replied Rodney They continued to run with Rodney leading the way and in the distance behind them they heard the roar of the Diaburosu. “Man that pokémon sound angry.” panicked Ash “I wonder why though…we didn’t do anything to it.” wondered Brock “It’s hard to say, but even Helikos doesn’t seem to understand why it’s so upset.” said Rodney “You mean you can talk to pokémon?” asked Ash “No not like Timothy can…I can use aura to sense how they are feeling so its like understanding them.” clarified Rodney “Cool.” said Ash “Chu…Pika…Pi.” said Pikachu holding onto Ash’s shoulder. Just then they came to a stop a blue energy appeared around them completing engulfing them. Ash looked around and saw Rodney taking a break looking at the large sandstorm wall that raged in front of them. All of a sudden the ground began to shake and they heard the roar of the Diaburosu though it was closer than before. “It’s coming.” panicked Brock looking behind them. “Let’s go.” urged Rodney They stepped into the sandstorm as the shaking grew more powerful and the roar grew louder. Ash looked behind them as the shaking stopped be the roaring continued to echo throughout the desert. As he looked he could only barely make it out, but standing outside of the sandstorm he saw the shadow of the Diaburosu. “Looks like it won’t come in this sandstorm.” noticed Ash “That’s a good thing then.” huffed Rodney They continued on through the sandstorm coming out on the other side a few minutes later. Ash looked at and listened to the quite tranquil peacefulness of the desert as the blue aura shield around them disappeared. Just then the surround area was bathed in a blue light and they looked up and saw the blue sphere of aura. “It’s one thing that I always loved about the desert if nothing else.” laughed Rodney breathing heavy “What’s that?’ asked Brock “The clear sky on a beautiful night like this.” laughed Rodney They looked up and saw that the sky was filled with stars twinkling like jewels on a black priceless blanket. They also saw the moon which was a cresent moon, but it only added to the beauty of the sky. Ash felt a strange sense of anticipation rush through his body as he continued stare into the sky. “All that running has really tired me out.” laughed Misty as she stretched. “Well I guess we can set up camp here. We‘ll look around one more time tomorrow and hopefully that Diaburosu will have gone.“ laughed Rodney “Yeah…I can’t believe and extremely powerful pokémon like that would be out here in the desert without anybody knowing.” noted Ash “Pikachu…Pi.” said Pikachu “Well with a temper like that I can see why. If anybody did know about it they probably didn’t live to tell about it.” noted Rodney “True.” gulped Brock “Come to think about it.” said Ash and he pointed the pokédex at Helikos. “Helikos the Solar Pokémon….Helikos are said to be able to draw sunlight into their body to intensify the power of their fire-type attacks. It’s body temperature is said to be able to reach temperatures of 6,000 to 10,000 degrees.” said The pokédex All of a sudden the ground began to shake furiously as Ash, Misty and Brock all fell to the ground. “Now what?” wondered Ash “Don’t tell me.” sighed Rodney looking around. “Kos.” growled Helikos Just then the ground erupted several feet in front of them and they were all knocked down. Out of the cloud of dust the Diaburosu came sliding to a stop in front of them and then roared. “This pokémon is very persistent.” smiled Rodney as he got back to his feet. “What now?” asked Ash as he helped up Misty. “Looks like we have no choice, but to fight.” smiled Rodney “Can we actually beat it.” wondered Brock “We’re about to find out.” nodded Rodney The Diaburosu let out another roar that roar that echoed throughout the desert before charging toward them. All of a sudden a yellow energy erupted from the ground underneath the Diaburosu and sent it rolling back. Rodney, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock and Helikos all shielded their eyes from the sudden flash of light and when they could see again they saw they Diaburosu ground. “What was that?” wondered Ash “Pika…Pi.” said Pikachu “That was Earth Power.” noted Rodney “But who used it?” wondered Brock Just then a few feet in front of them they notice that the ground was being pushed upward by something. They all readied themselves just incase it was another hostil pokémon and out of the ground crawled a large brown six legged bug rock looking creature. It turned around at them and stared at them all with six amber colored eye’s. Rodney relaxed and walked up to the pokémon before setting his hand on its head. “Hay that’s the pokémon that were we’re looking for.” smiled Ash “Pika…Pi.” said Pikachu “Yea…this is a Sultaranta. It’s my first time seeing one and it’s a friendly one.” smiled Rodney Just then they heard a roar and they looked to see the Diaburosu getting back to it’s feet. “Man that’s a tough pokémon.” noted Brock The Sultranata turn around and walked toward the Diaburosu letting out a shriek along the way. Just then the Sultranata began to glow with white energy around it and a silvery sphere of energy began to form in front of it. It fired the attack, but just as it was about to hit the Diaburosu jumped sideways dodging the attack. “It’s quick for it’s size.” smiled Misty “It dodged that Ancient Power with ease.” agreed Brock The Diaburosu roared and then stomped it’s large left foot causing the ground to shake. It sent out a powerful white shockwave that hit Sultranata and sent it sliding back several feet. Just then the Diaburosu opened its mouth as swirling ball of orange flames formed and then it fired a orange beam of flames at Sultranata. Sultranata tensed up it’s body and it flashed white just as the attack hit. “Sultranata is strong, but that Diaburosu is alto stronger.” thought Rodney “What should we do?” asked Ash “Wait here…Helikos let’s help Sultranata and end this. You go left and I’ll go right.” suggested Rodney “Helik.” nodded Helikos Rodney dashed right and Helikos dashed left both of them stopped on the opposite side of the Diaburosu. The Diaburosu stopped it’s attack on Sultranata and looked around at Rodney and Helikos. Just then Sultranata let out screech as it’s body began to glow with a yellow energy around It. The ground in front of it began to crack that began to travel toward the Diaburosu where once it was underneath a yellow energy erupted from the ground hitting it. “Now!” shouted Rodney He jumped into the air and created a large ball of blue energy in his hands and threw it at Diaburosu. Helikos jumped into the air and fired a large stream of fire at Diaburosu that collided with the pokémon at the same time Rodney’s attack did. The resulting collision caused a huge explosion that sent up a large cloud of dust. Ash, Misty and Brock braced themselves from the shockwave and tried not to be blown away. Rodney and Helikos landed on the ground beside the Sultranata and when the dust finally settle they saw the Diaburosu laying in a crater. Rodney walked up to the edge of the crater with Misty, Ash, Brock and the two pokémon not to far behind. He then slide down the into the crater in front of the large pokémon and saw that it was still conscious. “Be careful.” warned Misty “Don’t worry I will.” nodded Rodney He looked at the pokémon and his eye’s met with one of it’s ruby red eye’s. He suddenly felt a wave of intense frustration and sadness rush through his mind which nearly knocked him off of his feet. When he caught his balance again he notice the red eye of the Diaburosu had become glossy almost polished like. The Diaburosu got back to it’s feet and let out another roar that echoed through the desert. Just then the Diaburosu’s body began to glow with a blue energy and wind began to whip up around it. Rodney jumped out of the crater as the wind suddenly whipped into a powerful sandstorm. Everybody covered their face from the swirling sand and it suddenly stopped just as it started. They looked down in the crater and saw that the Diaburosu had disappeared leaving a huge whole in the ground. “It must’ve used dig to escape.” noted Ash “Yeah, but I feel kind of sorry for it.” sighed Rodney “What do you mean?” asked Brock Ash, Misty and Brock looked at Rodney and saw that he was looking down into the hole where the pokémon had disappeared. “I’m not sure how to put it, but when I tried to read it’s aura to try and find out what was wrong with it…I nearly got overwhelmed by intense emotions of frustration and sadness.” explained Rodney “I wonder why?” wondered Misty “I don’t know, but I can’t stand it when a pokémon is that sad about something. When I see Timothy I’m going to tell him about it.” sighed Rodney They all stood around for a few minutes looking at the large hole when all of a sudden they heard a gurmbling. They looked around for a few minutes and then they over at Helikos who had sat down looking at its stomach. “Looks like somebody’s hungry.” laughed Brock “Helikos.” mumbled Helikos sounding embarrassed. “Well you were fight that Diaburosu longer than any of us.” laughed Rodney He reached into his pouch, pulled out a stopwatch and looked on it before putting it back. “Well it only 10 to 8...how about we grab a bit.” suggested Rodney “Sound good to me.” nodded Ash “Chu…Pika…Pi.” agreed Pikachu “Me to.” nodded Misty “Helikos, Sultranata would you like to join us?” asked Rodney “Kos.” nodded Helikos Sultranata let out a shriek before looking over at Misty and walking up toward her. Misty let out a shriek in fear and quickly dashed behind Ash hiding from the Sultranata. “Stay away from me!” shouted Misty “Come Misty it likes you.” laughed Ash “I don’t care it looks like a big bug and I don’t like bugs!” shouted Misty They all laughed at Misty fear of Sultranata before they got to setting up another camp for the night. After they had finished setting up the tents and Brock had finished cooking they sat around a fire talking and laughing. When they were done eating and all the utensils had been put away they all turned into their tents for the night. To Be Continued…… Category:Season 3 Content